Waterloo Road An Alternate Series 3
by Fiona Flynn
Summary: When series 2 finished, I just had to write what I would like to happen next! It's based on the British TV show 'Waterloo Road', a drama based in a comprehensive school in Rochdale.
1. Chapter 1

'Stay with me Izzie' Jack said as he clung on to her. 'Help!' He shouted. He could feel her grip loosening on his arm; he could hear the sound of someone running behind him. 'Thank Christ' he muttered, He held on to her hand, 'Christ'. It was Andrew. 'Phone an ambulance, quick'. There were more footsteps running towards them. The next thing Jack knew, Kim was by his side. 'Izzie, Izzie' She was placing her hand over the knife wound. What could he do? In the distance, he could hear the sirens of the ambulance, or what he hoped was the ambulance. Kim and Andrew hurried around in front of him. Then, paramedics hurried around them, moving them away. Kim was crying in Andrews arms, covered in blood from the wound. Izzie was lying out on a stretcher, blood seeping from the wound. The doors closed, and Andrew, Jack and Kim stood alone in the cold night air.

Tom stirred his bolognaise sauce. Mika was upstairs and Chlo was sat in the hallway. The phone rang. He lifted it up. 'Tom?'

'Jack, what is it?'

'Tom, it's Izzie. She's been attacked, you've got to get to hospital, quickly' Tom nearly dropped the phone. 'Mika, Chlo!' he ran out of the kitchen, 'Get in the car, quick'

'What do you mean?'

'It's your mum, Chlo. Get in the car. Mika!' He handed Chlo the keys. 'Get in the car, both of you' He ran into the kitchen and turned the cooker off, then ran out to the car. 'What's happened?'

'She's been stabbed' Mika and Chlo gasped as Tom sped off to hospital.

Jack stood outside the school. He looked around, it was so quiet, but that was probably because he was early today. From where he was stood he could see the site where the 'Rodger Aspinal Academy' was to be built, that sign replaced with an 'Asda, Coming Soon' sign, now covered in graffiti. It made him smile. As he did, he turned to go inside. 'You're early Jack.' Kim was walking towards him, carrying folders of artwork under her arm. 'Kim, just the person I wanted to see'

'Why would that be?'

'Welcoming committee for our new teacher'

'Is that today?'

'Yep, where's Andrew?'

'He was just sorting out his room, He'll be here soon'

'So, how are you and Andrew?'

'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean, still together?'

'Erm…'

'Jack' Andrew was briskly coming down the corridor. He walked right past Kim and took a firm grip on Jacks hand, 'So, new teacher today then?'

'Yeah'

'Let's go get ready then' He stormed of down the corridor ahead of them, 'Kim, why do you both have to be so stubborn?'

'He started it, not my fault he's full of himself' Jack just shook his head as they went up to his office.

The Katie pulled into a car space, close to the entrance. She looked at the double doors and the sign, 'Waterloo Road Comprehensive'. She could see a bright mural through the doors. It didn't look half as bad as she thought it would be, the way Jack had talked about it when they had met for her interview. She opened her bag, which was perched on the passenger seat. She sifted through her notes, checking that she had everything that she needed. When she was satisfied, she closed the bag again and sat back in her chair, looking up at the windows. No sign of movement, but then again, she was a little early. She felt something buzz in her jacket pocket, and she pulled out her phone, flipping it open. She smiled as she read the message. As she snapped the phone shut. She could make out figures moving in one of the windows. She picked up her bags, got out of her car, and made her way towards the first day of her new Job.

Andrew and Kim stood on opposite sides of the room, not looking at each other. Jack sat at his desk, sipping coffee. 'So, is this the replacement for Lorna?' Kim said. 'Yeah'

'And Izzie?' Jack looked at them both. 'Tom phoned me, Izzie looks set to make a full recovery.'

'Until then?'

'Well, our new teacher can cover some of those too'

'That's a lot to ask don't you think, jack?'

'Trust me, Miss Pullman is more than capable. In fact, here she is now.' Jack stood up as he saw her coming through the door. She went straight for his desk, 'Jack, how are you?'

'I'm fine Kate, find somewhere to live then?'

'Yes, only a short drive away too.'

'Great, right, introductions. Andrew Kim, this is Kate Pullman. Kate, Kim Campbell, head of Pastoral care.' Kate shook her hand, 'and Andrew Treneman, deputy head'

'Andrew, oh my god!'

'Kate, long time no see'

'You two know each other?' Kim asked, 'Yeah, Andrew was in the year above me in Uni. It's been ages since I last saw him, you haven't changed a bit.' They beamed at each other. 'Well, since you two know each other, Andrew, would you mind showing Kate to her class room?'

'My pleasure.' He held out his arm, and Kate took it, the left the room chatting. Jack stood by the door, 'Well Kim, look's like you've got some competition.'


	2. Chapter 2

Tom pulled up outside the school. Mika and Chlo were in the back. Chlo was looking absentmindedly out the window and Mika was sat fiddling with the strap of her bag. He pulled himself round in the seat so he faced them. It was the first time that they had been in school since the Izzie had been stabbed. They had handled it well, especially at first, when doctors doubted that she would make it, but they didn't know Izzie, she was a fighter. 'I was going to go see her at lunch, do you want to come, Mika?'

'No, I'll just stay here I think, I've got to catch up and stuff'

'Chlo'

'No, now she's getting better, I'll just stay'

'Ok then, erm, if you need me, you know where I am, yeah' they nodded, and gathered their things. Tom got out the car and watched as they walked away from him.

'Chlo, babes' it was Donte, running after her. Chlo ignored him, but he caught up, 'babes, what happened, you never texted me'

'My mum was stabbed Donte, and I nearly left her, she could have died, and I wouldn't know'

'Chlo, babes, I'm sorry, but…'

'But what Donte?'

'We were getting married babes, I love you'

'Just leave me alone Donte.'

'Brett!' Mika walked towards him, 'I thought you were leaving'

'Nah, managed to change his mind, let me stay'

'I'm glad'

'Me too' He placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, 'How's your mum?'

'She's OK now, should be allowed home soon'

'Good, shall we go in?' Mika smiled and they went inside.

Kim sat at her desk, marking work, the image of Andrew and Kate fresh in her mind. Andrew Flirting with her, smiling and acting like a teenager. As she thought this, her pencil lead snapped. She threw it down in frustration and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. She wasn't jealous, why would she be jealous? Her and Andrew had split up a week ago. How could she be with someone like him? He was just so pompous, always thinking he knew best. She couldn't accommodate his ego in her life. She was better off with out him. She looked at the clock. Nearly break, she remembered Jack's request, 'Go and get Kate at break, show her the staff room and stuff, you've got a lot in common'. She pushed her chair back, and made her way to the English rooms. She stopped outside a window to Kate's room. She was reading from a book, and the class were engrossed with what she was saying, not one of them was fidgeting or making a noise, they were completely under her control, Kim felt, well shocked. Even she had never had that sort of control over a class, then the bell rang, this was it, they were bound to run now, but they didn't. She saw them all groan as the bell rang, Kate settling them, then they stood up and left the room, all of them saying what a great teacher she was as they walked past her. As the last few left, Kim went inside. 'How did you do that?'

'Do what?' Kate said as she bent down on the floor to pick up a piece of paper, 'all of them, they were clinging on to every word you said'

'Really, I hadn't noticed.' Kim just looked at her, 'Jack asked me to take you to the staff room'

'Great, I'm looking forward to everyone, especially this Steph Haydock Jack told me about.'

'Lets go then' Kim held the door open for her, 'Thanks' Kate said as she left the room. 'How long have you been teaching here for Kim'

'Years, since I finished training'

'And you're head of Pastoral care?'

'Yeah, I am'

'Jack raved about you, couldn't have praised you more'

'It's nothing'

'It is, I admire you Kim, it can't be easy. Kim, I don't want to offend anyone, so, can you tell me more about Miss Dickey's circumstances, Jack wasn't very clear about why she left' Kim stopped in the middle of the corridor, 'Jack didn't tell you about Lorna?'

'What do you mean?'

'Kate, Lorna, Lorna had MS, and well, she took an overdose.'

'That's awful, I had no idea'

'It's OK; Jack should have told you about it. The staff rooms just round here'. Kim couldn't believe that Jack hadn't told Kate about Lorna. What if she had went in there and asked? That wouldn't make her any friends, especially not Izzie and Tom.

Kim held the door open for Kate and they went inside, 'Everyone, this is Kate Pullman, our new English teacher' there was a murmured hello, and Tom came over to where they were standing, 'Hi, I'm Tom Clarkson'

'Hello, I heard about Izzie, your fiancé, so Jack said. I hope she's well'

'Yeah, she's getting there'

'Give her my regards' Tom nodded and sat back down. Steph was racing towards her now, 'Bonjour, Je m'appelle Steph.'

'Bonjour Steph.' Kate took her outstretched hand 'J'ai un ami qui enseigne le français. Où avez-vous fait les études ?'

'Pardon?'

'Never mind, hello again Andrew'

'So, how was your first morning?'

'Great, couldn't have gone better.'

'Good, I was wondering, do you want to out for lunch?'

'Don't see why not'

'Fantastic, I'll come to your room when the bell goes.' Kate smiled, and took a seat next to Tom. 'Treneman's got a new friend then' Grantly was stood next to Kim now. 'Looks like it' Kim crossed her arms. 'Is that jealousy I can sense, Miss Campbell?'

'Go away Grantly' Kim turned and left the room. She walked down the corridors absent mindedly, until she was at Jacks office. 'Hello Kim' said Davina. She was stood at the photocopier, 'good first day back'

'Yeah'

'Are you OK?'

'Fine. Why?'

'You just look really…'

'What?'

'Never mind' she turned back to face the copier, 'Is Jack in?'

'Yeah, I think he's on the phone, but just go in, it's not important or anything' Kim nodded and went inside. Jack was sat at his desk, looking at his computer screen. 'Hello Kim, how's Kate settling in?'

'Fine.'

'Are you OK?'

'Why is everyone asking me that?'

'OK, OK' Jack said as he leaned back in his chair, 'sorry I asked now' Kim sat down in a chair opposite him, 'who is Kate, where did you find her?'

'Same place you were found, she replied to an add in the paper, Why'

'And why didn't you tell her about Lorna?'

'Didn't want to scare her off, Kim, why does all this matter? Ahhh, I get it. You're jealous of her and Andrew being mates, aren't you'

'No!'

'Yes, Kim I think you are'

'I'm not jealous.'

'Kim'

'Maybe a little' Jack looked at her intently, 'OK, I'm a lot jealous'

'I knew it!'

Andrew sat at his desk, looking at his watch. He was looking forward to his lunch out with Kate. It had been such a long time since they had last met up. Kate had been in Rwanda for a short time, that was what had inspired him to go there in the first place. But that wasn't going to happen now. He had given that up for Kim, and now she had split up with him over something stupid. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He let out a sigh as the bell went of. He stood up slowly; he didn't want to seem to eager. He walked even more slowly down the corridor, and knocked casually on her door. He went inside. She was sat at her desk, reapplying her makeup. 'Didn't have to dress up you know'

'And you didn't have to take me out. You know I'd be more that happy with….'

'A nice Jam sandwich'

'You actually remembered?'

'Of course, the amount of times I made them for you'

'Yeah, you make the best Jam butties!' Andrew smiled and looked at her for a while. She hadn't changed much, just older, more mature, 'shall we go then? Where are you taking me?'

'Just a pub around the corner'

'That's not like you, a drink in the middle of the day'

'Who said I was drinking?' She shook her head and took hold of his now outstretched hand.

Tom walked slowly through the hospital until he was at intensive care, 'Hello Tom' a nurse said, looking up at him from behind the desk, 'Izzie has some news for you I think'

'What sort of news?'

'I'll let her tell you.' The nurse smiled and led him through the ward to Izzie's room. She held the door open for him and he went inside. Izzie was propped up on her pillows and was flicking through television channels. 'Hi Iz'

'Hi Tom, no Mika and Chlo?'

'No, they just stayed in school'

'Were they OK?'

'Yeah, they seemed fine'

'Oh, Did the nurse tell you?'

'No, she said you would.' He sat down next to her and leaned across to kiss her. 'Well, I'm getting moved out of here later tonight, and the Doctor says I can go home sometime next week'

'That's great'

'And, the police came. They caught Jed'

'That's even better' He pulled her into a tight embrace, 'when did they find him, where?'

'They didn't say. All they said is that he confessed everything, they think he was glad to be found because he must have got onto the wrong side of someone'

'Fantastic, what happens next?'

'I'm not too sure, they said they would call in again sometime' they sat together for a while, just looking at each other. ' The new teacher started today, Kate Pullman's her name'

'Is she nice?'

'Yeah, she's great, Lorna would love her' they sat in silence for a while. 'I miss her so much tom'

'I miss her too'

'I mean, I just expect her to come in with a bunch of flowers or something. Give me a lecture about what could have happened'

'I know how you feel. I still can't believe it'


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew laughed at Kate's joke. She was still as funny. He took another sip of water; after all he had to go back to school. 'So' Kate said after the laughter had died down, 'I could sense some tension between you and Kim this morning'

'Really, tension?'

'Hmmmm, were you two together or something'

'Yes, we were.'

'Why did you break up?'

'No reason'

'There has to be a reason, there's always a reason'

'Same reason I broke up with you'

'What?'

'No, it's not like that' he said quickly, 'Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute.' She smiled, sarcastically and went to the toilet.

Andrew placed his hands over his eyes; He hoped he hadn't messed up. He liked Kate, and since there seemed to be no hope for him and Kim, Kate would do.

'God' Kate banged her head against the toilet wall; 'I don't believe this' She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe it was a bad idea to get all dressed up for this, she had given Andrew the completely wrong idea about her. She sighed and looked at her watch. She couldn't stay in here for much longer, she would have to go out and explain to Andrew. As she was about to exit, her phone beeped in her trouser pocket. She took it out and flipped it open. She opened the message that she had just received, and smiled as she read it. She closed her phone, and went outside to face Andrew.

Jack looked out of his office window. He could see all around from here. Davina came in behind him, 'Stressful first morning?'

'Nope'

'How do you think Kate's settling in?'

'Fine, just as I planned'

'What are you talking about?' Davina placed her hands on her hips and Jack turned to face her, 'Let's just say that not all is what it seems with Kate.'

'I'm sorry Jack, I don't understand'

'Can't say anymore. Confidentiality'

'And since when do you care about confidentiality?'

'Since I employed Kate'

'Fine then, don't tell me'

'OK then I won't' He went closer to Davina and placed his hands on her waist, 'You just wait and see' He kissed her.

Kim sat in the staff room, Steph and Grantly for company. They were both talking about Kate. 'I think she seems a bit posh for waterloo road, don't you Grantly?'

'You only think that because she speaks better French than you Steph. Anyway, she's better than Treneman, I have to say. What do you think Kim?'

'She seems Ok yeah'

'Andrew seems to think she's OK too.' She leaned in closer, 'did you see them before? Like a love struck teenager he was'

'Well they did go to Uni together'

'Personally, I think they did more than go to Uni together' Steph leaned back again. Kim had had enough of this. She stood up, 'What's the matter Kim?'

'Nothing, you two just carry on gossiping, don't mind me'

'Don't get your knickers in a twist Kim' Kim shook her head and left the staff room, 'What got into her?' Steph asked, looking at Grantly, 'That Miss Haydock appears to be a rather bad case of the green eyed monster.'

Part 6

It had now been three weeks since Kate had been at Waterloo Road, and she had loved every second of it. The kids were great, they weren't bad, and they were just misunderstood. She smiled as she flicked through an exercise book. They had really taken to Romeo and Juliet, although, maybe that was because she had showed them the film. They had liked that, probably because, in a way, they could relate to it. Well, relate more to it that the hundreds of years old play. The bell went, and the corridor flooded with people. Slowly, a line formed outside her room. She got up, and stood by the door. She smiled at Andrew, who was stood next to a similar queue outside his door at the other end of the corridor. She held the door open, and her room began to fill. Satisfied that everyone was there, she shut the door and began to distribute books.

Kim stood in the corridor, just outside Andrew's classroom, at an angle that he wouldn't be able to see her at. She just looked at him. His easy smile, his eyes, his amazing eyes. She twisted the beads that were around her neck in her hands absent-mindedly. She heard a lock click, and Izzie emerged from the storeroom carrying some books. Kim jolted awake suddenly, 'Hi Kim'

'Hi Izzie, do you need a hand?'

'That would be great Kim, thanks.' Izzie smiled and Kim took some books off her. It was her first day back since the stabbing. Kim didn't like to think what would have happened if Andrew and herself hadn't arrived when they did. They walked silently down the corridor. Izzie stopped by Kate's class and looked in. Kim stopped and looked inside too. Kate was too busy to notice them. She was engrossed in her work. She was wildly explaining something to her smiling class. She stopped as someone asked a question, she looked at them intently. The class burst out laughing, and so did she, as she spoke the laughter died, and she turned to start writing on the board, the class started making notes. 'She's good isn't she?' Izzie said, like she couldn't believe what she had just seen, 'Lorna would be proud. She gave that class her all, look's like they'll be all right. I'm glad. What do you think of her?'

'She's OK I guess' Kim looked at her. Her and Andrew went everywhere together. They said they weren't together, but it was obvious that they were. They went home in her car, and Kim knew that deep down she wanted Andrew to come home with her, in her car. 'Come on then' Izzie walked past her and Kim followed her. When they got to Izzie's classroom, Izzie took the books off Kim. 'I know how you feel Kim.'

'What do you mean?'

'Tom and me. Whenever I saw him with Lorna, I felt like it should be me. Sitting at the wedding… I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter, and trust me, it doesn't matter. Talk to Andrew. Maybe he feels the same'

'He won't'

'You never know. See you later Kim' Izzie smiled and went inside. Maybe Izzie was right, Kim thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate stood in Jacks office. 'So' he said after a while, 'how goes operation Andrew and Kim?'

'Fine I guess' Kate sat down and took another sip of coffee, 'I don't know why I'm doing this, it feels like cheating'

'Cheating? You're not cheating'

'I know, I'm not technically, but, it feels like it.' She looked at Jack. 'I had to tell Andrew. He tried to make a pass at me. Don't look so surprised' Jack looked at her, he hadn't expected that. He had just wanted her to flirt with him, or at least look like it, 'Sorry'

'You should be' She stood up, 'You owe me one Jack Rimmer'

'Forever in your debt. Kate'

'Yeah'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course'

'Is Davina in there?' Kate peered through the door and window, 'No'. Jack nodded and rooted around in his pocket. Eventually he pulled out a small box. He handed it over to Kate. She slowly opened it, 'I'm going to ask Davina to marry me, do you think she'll like it?'

'She'll love it!' Kate set the box down and held the diamond ring in her hand, twisting it so the diamond reflected the light. 'Try it on, see if it fits, she has the same size hands as you.' Kate smiled and placed it on her finger. She held her hand out and admired it; 'You look good with a ring on your finger'

'Thanks' Kate looked at it once more and took it off, setting it gently in the box, 'so, when are you asking her?'

'Tonight.' Jack took the box off her and placed it in his pocket again. He heard the door open. Kate turned quickly to see who it was. Kim was stood at the door, 'Oh, erm, I'm not interrupting anything am I?' she looked at them both. 'Of course not Kim, Kate was just explaining some of her ideas for after school clubs to me.'

'I was?' Jack looked at her 'Yeah, I was. This place could do with some wider activities, not just football.'

'Good idea isn't it Kim'

'Yeah, what did you have in mind Kate?'

'Oh, erm, Karate, maybe. I heard about your self-defence classes, maybe expand on that? I'm going to go now.' Kate gave one last look at Jack, and smiled at Kim, then left. 'Have you seen Andrew anywhere Jack?'

'No, can't say I have' He sat back down in his chair, 'so, what do you think of Kate, Kim?'

'She's alright I suppose'

'And how about her and Andrew, cute couple don't you think?'

'Yeah lovely, if you'll excuse me Jack' Kim stormed out of the office. 'Job done' Jack muttered, then went back to his work.

Davina sat at the table and watched Jack pouring out plates of spaghetti bolognaise. She rested her elbows on the table, and rested her head on her interlinked hands. She moved them as he placed a plate in front of her, 'thanks' she said, and looked at him as he sat down. He was smiling. She picked up a fork and twisted pasta around her fork, but Jack wasn't eating his, he was just looking at her. 'What?' she set her fork down, and he gave a mysterious smile, then lest the room. He returned a few minutes later, hands behind his back, and stood next to her. In one swift movement, he was on the floor, kneeling down next to her, 'Davina, I love you, you know that don't you?' She nodded. He brought his hands out from behind his back, holding out the box, he opened it revealing a ring, 'Davina, will you marry me?' Davina took the ring, and looked at, she didn't know what to say. She placed the ring on her finger then flung her arms around his neck, 'Yes' Jack stood up, and he kissed her. After a while, Davina pulled away, 'Jack, there's something that I need to tell you. I think I'm pregnant.'

'Pregnant? Are you sure?' He pulled away. 'Yes, I'm sure. Of course I'm sure.'  
'I need to go out for a walk.' Jack stormed off out of the kitchen and down the hall, Davina followed him, 'Jack, come back, Jack' but he ignored her and carried on down the hall. He slammed the door shut, and Davina started to cry.

Jack walked down the road. He didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was happy, he was going to be a dad, but on the other, he wasn't ready for it yet. He could only remember too well being tricked into believing that he was the father of a pupil's child. He rooted through his pocket and pulled his phone out. He searched through his phone book and called Kate.

Kate sat on her sofa watching Eastenders. She hated this sort of stuff, but there was nothing else on. She took another bite of her takeaway pizza. Her mobile phone started ringing. She set the pizza down and looked at the display. It was jack. She answered it. 'Kate?'  
'Yeah, what is it Jack?'  
'Busy'  
'Erm…' she looked around the messy living room, 'No, why'  
'I need a drink, meet me in the pub'  
'Why Jack'  
'I need to talk to you, it's important.'  
'OK the, see you in a bit then. Bye' She hung up and jumped up of the sofa to get changed out of her pyjamas.

Jack was sat at the bar when Kate came in. She sat down next to him and ordered a drink. 'She didn't say no did she?' she asked as the bar man set down a pint of beer. 'No, she said yes'  
'Then what's the matter?'  
'She's pregnant'  
'That's good though, isn't it?' she set her drink down and looked at him, 'I'm not sure. On one hand, yeah, but…'  
'But what?'  
'I don't know if I'm ready for it'  
'You are Jack, you'll make a good dad' She placed her hand on his; he looked at her, 'my last wife. We divorced. She was pregnant, but she got an abortion.'  
'I didn't know.'  
'No one does. That's why we divorced. She says I forced her into it, but I didn't. I just don't think I could do it'  
'You can Jack.' She took hold of his hand with hers, 'Go home to Davina, say sorry, and talk about it. You love her, and she loves you. Now, go on, get lost' Jack smiled and left the pub. Kate sighed as she watched him leave. Then, she downed her drink and went home to her empty home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jack got home, Davina was sat at the table drinking water. Jack sat down opposite her, 'I thought you would be happy, Jack'

'I am, now.' She looked up at him, 'I've just been thinking about it. It shocked me before, but now.' He stopped and took hold of her hand, 'I'm an idiot Davina, and I still want to marry you, and have this baby, if you can forgive me.'

'Oh, Jack' she leaned across the table and hugged him.

Izzie was sat in the staff room flicking through a bridal magazine, it was a few weeks until the wedding, and she was looking for last minute inspiration. Kate sat down next to her. 'You must be excited' Izzie closed the magazine over, 'Yeah, can't wait'

'You and Tom make a great couple' She looked over at Tom, who was talking to Grantly about some coursework. 'So do you and Andrew'

'Hmm, Andrew and me? We aren't together'

'That's not what it looks like from where I'm sitting' Izzie set the magazine down on the coffee table, 'Kim seems to think so too'

'Andrew told Kim we're not together. It's no my fault if she doesn't believe him'

'Maybe you should stop going out all the time with him'

'That's what mates do, they go out together. Don't tell me you and tom didn't do the same'

'It's different with me and Tom' Izzie turned away, deep down, she knew that Kate was right. She looked at her, she was about to talk, when the staff room door opened and Jack and Davina came in, arm in arm. 'If I could have your attention for a minute everyone, Davina and I have an announcement to make' Izzie looked at the pair. She could see Steph close by, glaring at Davina, 'Now, last night, I asked Davina to marry me, and she said yes' There was a small round of applause, and Stephs, Jaw practically hit the floor, 'and' Davina said, 'I'm pregnant' at this point, Jack leaned across and kissed her. People started to gather round them, the happy couple, Izzie and Kate amongst them. Steph stood back scowling, them stormed off out of the room.

Eventually, Jack found his way out of the crowd and found Kate, 'can I have a word' He pulled her to a far corner of the room, 'you two made up then?'

'Yeah, the other day, when you talked about the clubs'

'Yeah, you mean when you put me on the spot, I remember'

'Well, how do you fancy it? I spoke to Kim, and she seems up for it'

'I don't know if that's such a good idea. From what I've heard, I'm not exactly her best mate am I?'

'So?'

'So, I don't know'

'Come on Kate, do this for me, and I really will be forever in your debt, please'

'Fine, I'll do it. When does it start?'

'Excellent! Come to my room later, I'll go speak to Kim, better go back to my fiancé then!' Jack smiled and went back over to Davina. Kate sat down again. Izzie had gone. She looked at the abandoned magazine. She quickly picked it up, and stuffed it in her bag.

Kim packed her bags in her office. She had just been in the meeting with Jack. She couldn't believe that she was being asked to run the new club with Kate and Andrew. Both of them together. She stuffed things in her bag with a little more vigour after this thought. She heard someone knocking on her door. 'Come in she shouted' She heard two familiar voices talking behind her. It was Kate and Andrew. She slowly turned around. They were stood in the doorframe. 'Kate and I were going out for something to eat, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us.'

'No, I'll pass on that'

'Oh, come on Kim, celebrate our new club, it'll be fun' Kim looked up at them both, they were smiling at her, but she could feel Andrews tension, 'I've got other plans, now if you'll excuse me' She picked up her bags and shoved past them. They staggered backwards as she pushed past, but Kim just carried on, she knew they didn't really want her there.

'Well, we tried Andrew.' Andrew looked at the door that Kim had just walked out of. 'I give up, she doesn't want to know anymore.'

'She does, she just needs some gentle persuasion, that's all'

'And how do you plan on doing that?'

'I don't know, I'll think of something, well, Jack will. He's the mastermind'

'I don't believe I'm taking advice from Jack'

'Excuse me, Jack and his brother's wife's cousin's sister in law, sort of'

'How did you end up related to Jack?' Kate smiled, 'let's go for that drink, what do you say?' she gave him a playful dig in the arm, 'let's go then' Andrew took her outstretched hand, and they left Kim's room.

Izzie stood in the dressing room, admiring her wedding dress. It was just as she had imagined. It was simple, yet elegant. She ran her hands down the bodice and smiled. This was exactly what she had planned. 'Come on mum, let us see!' Chlo shouted from the other side of the curtain. Izzie turned around them opened the curtains. Chlo and Mika gasped, 'You look gorgeous!' Mika exclaimed. They walked around her, 'You like it then?'

'I love it!'

'What do you think of your things?' Mika and Chlo stepped back, and Izzie looked at them. They were two different designs, the girls couldn't decide on one they both liked, but in similar colours. 'I love mine mum'

'Me too. Mum?'

'Yes Mika'

'Can I bring Brett to the wedding?'

'Of course. Chlo, are you wanting to bring someone' She shock her head. She hadn't spoke to Donte for ages now. She had just ignored him. All the e-mails, texts and notes, she just binned them. 'No, no I don't'

'All right then. I'll go take this off then.' Izzie went back into the cubicle. On one hand she was glad that Chlo had dumped Donte, but on the other, she hadn't seen her this miserable before.

Kim looked at all of the pupils sat in front of her. They were all sat on mats, chatting. Kate and Andrew walked in and stood next to her. 'Everyone here?' Kate asked, 'I think so, do you want to start?'

'No, you do it, you're better at it than me' Andrew smiled at her in encouragement, but Kim just scowled at him, so he turned away. 'Calm down everyone,' the chatter ceased, 'so, this is the first meeting of the Waterloo Road self defence club, Is that what it's called?' she turned to look at Kate, she shrugged, 'I guess so, yeah, Andrew?' He shrugged. Kim turned to face everyone. 'Right, lets start with a demonstration, Mr Treneman' Andrew stepped forward, and before he knew it, Kim had knocked him down on to the floor. He sat in a heap. Dazed. Kate went forward to help him up, 'Miss Pullman, do you want a go?'

'Yeah, I will actually' Kate walked forward, rolling her sleeves up. She stood opposite Kim, 'Bring it' Kim moved forward, and grabbed hold of Kate's, as Kate grabbed hold of her. Kim tried to trip her over, but Kate stood steady. She felt Kate's leg shift behind hers, and they both ended up on the floor. Kim pinned her, but somehow Kate managed to flip Kim over. She tried to wriggle out of it, but Kate was too strong. Kate stood up. She held out a hand to help Kim up, but Kim shoved it out of the way. She got up, and ran out of the room. Andrew went to run after her, but Kate stopped him, 'you finish up here, and let me talk to her.' Andrew nodded, and Kate ran down the corridor, following Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate followed the sound of Kim running down the corridors

Kate followed the sound of Kim running down the corridors. She resisted the urge to call after her; she didn't want a gang of kids getting involved. She heard a door slam. It must Kim going into her room. Kate stopped outside and tried the door, it was locked. 'Kim' she said, 'come on Kim, open the door, we need to talk' She could hear sobbing from behind the door, 'Kim' she leaned in closer, 'I need to show you something, I'll be in my room, OK?' Kate stood for a few seconds. She could hear sniffing. She stood back, and then went to her room.

Kim sat on the floor, wiping her eyes. She had just been embarrassed in front of her pupils. What was she thinking? It was completely irrational to do that to Andrew and Kate. She wiped her eyes again and stood up. What could Kate have to show her? An invitation to her and Andrew's wedding? She had seen the wedding magazine stuffed in her bag, and they were so smug together. She unlocked the door, and went out into the corridor. She turned, and walked to Kate's classroom.

When she got there, Kate was sat at her desk, thumbing through the wedding magazine. She looked up at Kim as she went inside. Kate stood up as Kim sat on the desk opposite. 'Izzie was looking for that the other day' she nodded her head towards the magazine, 'I was going to take it back' Kate said. 'Kim, me and Andrew aren't a couple'

'Sure looks like it'

'Well, looks can be deceiving' She lifted her bag up off the floor and set it on the desk. She unzipped it, and pulled something out of it. She handed it to Kim. Kim looked at her, and then took it. It was a photograph. 'Who is it?' Kim asked, 'That is Dan Baxter' Kim looked down at the man. He had a huge grin on his face, there was a lion yawing in the back ground, it looked like he was on safari, 'and this' Kate said, pulling another picture out and handing it to Kim, 'is his daughter, Madison' Kim looked at the two pictures. After a while Kate spoke, 'Andrew and me aren't a couple. Stefan's my boyfriend, well,' She smiled even more now, 'he proposed to me, the last time he was on leave'

'On leave?'

'He's in the army. Right now I think he's in Iran, somewhere. I'm no good at geography.'

'And the little girl?'

'Maddie is Dan's daughter. She's four years old, and lives with her grand parents in South Africa, hence the lions.'

'Why doesn't she live with you?' Kate looked at the floor. 'Stacy and Dan were best mates. They joined the army together, they went to the same places, everything. Then one night they went to a party, and got really, really drunk, and ended up sleeping together. It ruined their friendship. A few weeks later, Stacy just left, she vanished. Gone. Anyway, Dan was on leave when he met me. I was working in a bar in London, to get some extra cash in because I couldn't find a proper job. We started talking and arranged to go out again, which we did, every night of his leave. When he went back, he wrote to me, and called me. Anyway, the next time he was on leave he got a call. We don't know who it was or anything, all the person said was, 'Stacy died in childbirth, you have a daughter called Madison. She is living with Stacy's parents in South Africa, you know where that is' then he hung up. We got on the first plane over to South Africa, and went to Stacy's parents house. They wouldn't let us in at first, but eventually they did, and we saw Madison. We came to this agreement about her. Whenever Dan goes on Leave, he goes to Africa to pick her up, then comes home, and she stays, then a week before his leave ends, he takes her back.'

'That's a lot of travelling for a little girl'

'It's not ideal, or practical, I know that. That's why Dan has packed in the army. He only has a few more months left. He's going to bring Maddie over, and we are going to get custody of her'

'Don't you mean 'try'?'

'No, I mean we will get custody'

'What about her grand parents?'

'What about them? We need to get her away from them. They are verging on creationists, Maddie can't grow up with them, it's not fair on her, and it's not fair on Dan and me. I love Maddie, like she was my own child. I want a family, me, Dan and Maddie.' Kim looked at Kate. She could see the passion in her eyes, she wanted it so badly. She handed the pictures back, and Kate looked at them lovingly before putting them back in her bag. 'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

'I did. I told Jack and Andrew. I wanted to tell everyone, but no, Jack had this idea to use me to get you and Andrew together...'

'Hang on, Andrew knew about this?' Kate's face fell, 'erm...'

'Right' Kim stood up, 'No Kim wait!' Kim stormed off down the corridor and into the gym. Andrew was putting mats away still, 'Kim' he said. Kim stood in front of him, he went to say something, but Kim slapped him. Hard. Right across the face. He staggered backwards a little, rubbing his face, 'what was that for?'

'Lying to me! Don't ever talk to me again Andrew Treneman!'

Kate saw Andrew rubbing his face, Kim was halfway down the corridor, 'What did you say to her?' Kate said as she walked over to him, 'Nothing Kate, What the hell did you say to her?'

'I told her about Danny and Madison'

'Is that it?'

'Yes, well… I may have said that you knew about it too, but..'

'But nothing!' Andrew was seething, 'You have just ruined any chance, I may have had of getting back with her'

'I'm sorry Andrew'

'Sorry doesn't cut it Kate, just go away' Andrew shook his head, 'don't talk to me again Kate'

'But, Andrew.' Andrew glared at her, then left her alone in the gym.

Jack was sat at his desk when Kate stormed in, 'Thanks a lot Jack. Thanks to you, Andrew isn't talking to me now, and I don't think me and I don't think Kim ever will either. I knew it was a bad idea, but no, you wouldn't listen' She flopped down in a chair opposite Jack and folded her arms, 'I feel so guilty, Jack'

'Don't. Maybe they just aren't meant to be together.' Kate looked away. Kim and Andrew were a perfect match, and Andrew thought the world of her. Whenever they went out, it was Kim this, Kim that, Kim everything. 'Oh, Izzie said to give you this' he handed her a small white envelope, 'it's an invite to her wedding next week. It say's you can take a guest'

'Danny isn't back for another two months'

'Oh, right'

'Who's going?'

'Everyone, well, except for Davina, she's going to stay with her mum'

'I could never stay with my mum, it would drive me insane!'

'Where is she now?'

'I don't know, New Zealand with Peter probably.'

'Your brother?'

'Yeah, Peter and his perfect family. I've got to go, Danny said he was going to call tonight, bye Jack'

'Bye Kate'

Kim sat in her car s few streets away from the school. She was too angry to drive. Andrew had known all about Kate! He had been lying to her for all those weeks. Her grip tightened on the wheel. He had gone too far now. She could deal with being asked to go to Rwanda with him, she had even started to consider it, but no, she couldn't leave Waterloo Road.

Andrew stood at a bus stop outside school. Kate had just driven past. She had stopped, but Andrew just ignored her, and she drove away. She had cost him Kim. Sorry or not, it didn't matter; she had messed up big time. A few minutes later, Jack pulled out of school, just like Kate, he stopped at the bus stop and wound his window down, 'lift?'

'No, I'll wait'

'Bus doesn't come for another half hour Andrew, come on, get it' Jack leaned across and opened the door. Andrew got into the warm car. 'So, I hear you're not talking to Kate?'

'What is that to you?'

'Well, she is my brother's wife's cousin's sister in law, well, when she get's married to Danny she will be' Andrew grunted. 'Look, Kate made a mistake, but her hearts in the right place'

'She ruined my chances of getting back with Kim!'

'Andrew, '

'Let me out of the car, I'll walk home from here'

'Andrew..' Andrew undid his seat belt, and opened the car door. Jack had slowed down to stop at traffic lights. Andrew stepped out of the car, and crossed the road.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry if you've been waiting for this, I've been stupidly busy of late!_

Izzie put the finishing touches to her make up. She was nervous, but was happy at the same time. She looked at the picture of Lorna on the table. She wished she could be here today. She wiped the corner of her eye. 'Mum, the car's here' she heard Mika shout from downstairs. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, and then went out onto the landing. As she made her way downstairs, she heard the gasps of everyone; she beamed as she made her way down stairs. 'You look great Izzie' Kim hugged her, and smiled. She looked over at Mika and Chlo. Brett had his arm around Mika's shoulder and Chlo had her arms crossed, but was smiling all the same. 'Let's get this show on the road then' Izzie said and everyone made their way outside into the sunshine.

Tom was at the alter. He had spent the night at a mate's house, bad luck to see the bride. He fidgeted with his hands, 'calm down there Tom' His brother placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently squeezed it. People were slowly filtering into the church. Not long now he thought.

Andrew took a seat in the church. He smiled in acknowledgement at Tom, who smiled nervously back. He looked around, he didn't recognise anyone, well, anyone apart from Kate, who was sat a few rows in front. She had turned as he had entered, and she kept looking back at him, but he just ignored her. He still hadn't forgiven her.

Jack stood at the entrance. Andrew was ignoring Kate. Jack sighed, why wouldn't they just talk to each other? He walked down the aisle, right past Andrew and sat down next to Kate.

Steph looked around. She could see Jack, sat next to Kate, no Davina in sight. Maybe they had had a fall out. She shrugged, the walked down the aisle, 'Jack, Kate. May I sit here?' She smiled, and plonked down next to Jack, 'No Davina today, Jack?'

'She was going to see her mum'

'Oh, right' Steph smiled as the organ began to play.

Izzie looked down the aisle in anticipation. She looked back at Mika and Chlo. They smiled; the she took a deep breath, and walked down the aisle. Tom looked back at Izzie. She was beautiful.

Andrew turned back, just like everyone else. Izzie looked lovely, but it was Kim that caught his eye. She looked so beautiful. He followed her with his eyes. She sat on the opposite side of the church to him, rows in front. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kim had seen Andrew watching her. She could feel his eyes watching her from behind, and she felt suddenly nervous.

Tom looked at Izzie in the eye, he felt so lucky to have her. They said their vows. He meant every word of them. He placed the ring on her finger. 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' the church broke out into applause, 'you may kiss the bride' Tom took Izzie in his arms, and they kissed. Mr and Mrs Clarkson, at last.

***********

Kate stepped out of the Church. Her and Jack had been some of the last to leave. She looked over at Izzie and Tom, smiling, having pictures taken with friends and family. Kim was in amongst them. Kate felt someone brush past her. It was Andrew. He walked briskly to a taxi, parked outside. She looked back at Kim. She was watching him, a sad look on her face. 'That'll be you soon' Jack nudged her. She smiled awkwardly. 'This isn't right Jack'

'What's not right?' He turned to face her. 'Kim and Andrew should be together by now'

'Kate'

'No, Jack, you know I'm right'

'They had their chance, and they blew it'

'No, we blew it Jack. If we'd just stayed out of it then maybe' Jack grabbed her arm, 'It's not your fault' Kate sighed, then it hit her. An idea. 'Jack, I've just had an idea.'

'What?'

'We are going to get Kim and Andrew together'

'Kate'

'Jack. We broke it, so we're going to fix it. Come on, I'll tell you all about it in the car'

Izzie looked around the room at everyone. All of them smiling, happy, and she brimmed with happiness to, but she couldn't help feel sad as well. Her hands were placed on the table. Tom was gently stoking her hand. His brother was making a speech. As he ended, the room broke into a small applause. Tom shook his hand, and stood up to make his speech.

Tom stood up. He looked at Izzie as he did. She was beautiful, and she was his. As the applause died down, he spoke. 'Well, I suppose first of all, I just want to say thanks to everyone for coming. Well, what can I say about me and Izzie? Not a lot really! We've had it tough, but we've got through it. Izzie's lucky to be here today, but you all know about that.' Tom looked down at Izzie. 'There's one person though that we wish could be here. Lorna. Lorna was our best mate, and she deserved so much better. We miss her. A toast, to Lorna'

'To Lorna' the entire room said in Unison. Tom nodded and sat down again. He looked at Izzie, and she held his hand.

Jack raised his glass. He was at a table with Kate, Andrew and Steph, as well as some members of Tom's family. He could feel Steph's leg brushing against his, but he was reluctant to say anything. Andrew was giving them cold indifference, and you would have to be daft not to notice that he was turning around to look behind him rather often.

Kim was sat at a table with Grantly and his wife, diagonal to where Andrew was sitting. He kept turning to look at her. She ignored him. She couldn't forgive him. As the plates were cleared away, Grantly poked her, 'I think that Mr Treneman is after your attention'

'Well, Mr Treneman can….'

'Would everyone like to make their way to the dance floor now please!' Kim stood up and made her way to the bar.

'Ready for this Jack' Kate said as they got up, 'you tackle Andrew, I'll get Kim. Remember, wait for the signal' Jack sighed. He hoped this worked. 'Fancy a dance, Jack?' Steph ran up behind him, glass of wine in her hand. He stopped. Kate carried on walking, but turned around after a while, 'Steph,'

'Yes Jack'

'They say love is blind, but in your case, love is obviously deaf too. Leave me alone' Kate covered her mouth, to stifle her laugh. Jack raised his eyebrows and went to talk to Andrew. As he walked away, Steph slumped a little, fuming. A waiter walked past, and she grabbed more wine. This was going to be a long night.

Kim sat at the bar, and downed the last of her drink. She felt someone next to her. She prayed that it wasn't Andrew. Though deep down, her heart leapt at the thought that it was him. But it wasn't. It was Kate. 'Kim, can we talk'

'What about?' she turned in her chair to face her. Kate handed her another drink, 'To Izzie and Tom?' She raised her glass, 'To Izzie and Tom' Kate took a sip. 'I'm sorry Kim'

'What for?'

'You know what for. I should never have got involved'

'No, you shouldn't have' Kim got up to leave, but Kate grabbed her arm, 'can we at least talk Kim?' She sighed and nodded, 'Come to the toilets then, it's quiet in there.' Kim nodded, and followed her.

Jack and Andrew sat in silence. Jack had been trying to gain his confidence again. 'Andrew, I think that you need to talk to Kate and Kim'

'Jack'

'Come on Andrew, you know you want to' Andrew sighed, he was thinking about it. Break through. Jack looked over Andrews shoulder; Kate was giving him the signal. 'Erm, it's a bit loud in here, let's talk in that corridor over there' Jack grabbed Andrews arm, and led him through some double doors that led to the toilets.

Kim leaned against the sink. Kate had a point, she couldn't stay mad at Andrew forever, but she could try. 'I need the loo' she went into the nearest cubicle.

Kate paced quietly up and down. Where was Jack? Then she heard a knock on the door that had to be him. She went over and opened the door. In one swift movement she pulled Andrew inside, and managed to get out. Jack held the door shut as Kate fumbled with the lock. She heard it click, and Andrew banging his fist on the door, 'Let me out, Kim, Jack!'

'No! Not until you two sort this out!' Kim leaned back on the door; 'we can stay here all night if we have to!' She could hear him moving away from the door, 'I think this could be a long night Jack, go get a drink'

Kim stood at the cubicle door. She was locked in with Andrew. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Andrew was rubbing his head. He leaned on the door, 'we're locked in' he said, 'yeah, I can see that' she leaned against the sinks. Andrew looked away. They stood in silence. 'Kim'

'Andrew' they said at the same time, 'You go first Andrew'

'No you first Kim'

'No, you'

'You'

'Andrew.' she said. She hated it when he was like this. Why didn't he just speak? Andrew moved away from the door. Him stood up and walked over to the door.

Andrew left the door. He loved Kim; he just wished that she could see that. She was the only one for him. She was walking towards the door. Something took over him, something primitive and out of character. He found himself walking up behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

Andrew was kissing her. At first she resisted, but she soon melted into his arms. He pulled away, but she pulled him back. They were leaning against the door. Andrew wasn't just kissing her lips now. He was kissing her neck, running his hands up and down her back. She had her arms around his neck, but moved them around until they were placed on his chest. She pushed him a little, and they moved away from the door, moving as one.

Kate jumped as something hit the door. 'What was that?' Jack asked. 'Don't know'

'Open the door then'

'What is it's a trick?'

'Just open it' Kate fumbled with the lock and opened the door, but closed it again instantly. 'I think Kim and Andrew want to be alone!'

Kate and Jack sat at the end of the corridor, stopping people from using the toilets. After about an hour, Andrew emerged, looking a little dishevelled. He walked over to the bar in a daze, followed by a similarly dishevelled looking Kim. 'Fancy a walk, Jack? It's a bit hot in here'

'Yeah sure' Jack followed Kate outside into the gardens. After a while Kate turned to face him. 'We did it Jack, we got Kim and Andrew together, High Five!' Kate lifted her hand above her head, and Jack hit it. Kate stumbled forward into Jack. The ended up in a heap on the floor, laughing. Jack got up and helped Kate to her feet. The laughter died out after a while, and Jack looked at Kate. Kate looked at Jack. Then they locked into a passionate embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 15

Kate rubbed her head and groaned. Her head ached so much. Definitely too much to drink. She stretched her arms, and it brushed something on the other side of the bed. It made her jump, and she pulled the covers up around her. She could feel the dread rising, as she recalled the events of last night. She looked over the covers at Jack. He was out like a light. She rubbed her hands across her eyes. What had she done? She looked around the room. It spoke for itself. The mess, clothes scattered around the floor. Everything that had been sat on the vanity table littered the floor. Still holding a cover around herself, she pulled herself out of bed. The room span around her, and she had to steady herself. She walked over to the wardrobe and rooted around to find clothes. She settled on jeans and a t-shirt. She went over to the table, and began to pick the things off the floor. She stopped and looked in the mirror, horrified. Her neck was covered in big purple blotches. She threw the hairspray that she was holding angrily at Jack, but he just grunted and turned over. He was oblivious to all of the trouble they had caused. Her head thumped, she needed a coffee. She glared at Jack and went back to the wardrobe. She rooted deeper and pulled out a jumper, it was disgusting, and she hated it, but anything to hide the evidence of what had happened last night.

*******************************

Jack jumped in his sleep, and again when he realised where he was. He rubbed his forehead. He looked around the room. It was a tip, well; it wasn't going to be anything less after last night. He got out of bed, and began to search for his clothes. He found them, eventually. He pulled them on quickly. He looked a mess, but right now, he didn't think that would matter, there were bigger things to worry about. He went outside of the bedroom and looked up and down the hall, Kate wasn't up here, and she must be downstairs. As he went down, he could feel the guilt mounting inside him. He hadn't felt guilt like this since the night that Izzie had been stabbed. He carried on, trying not to look at all the smiling pictures of Danny that seemed to follow him as he walked. He walked towards the kitchen.

Kate was sat at the breakfast bar, stirring a cup of tea. She lifted the bag in and out of the cup. She didn't look at Jack until he was sat in front of her, and even then it was only a quick glance. They sat in silence. Kate sipped her tea slowly. Eventually she set the mug down, and looked Jack in the eye, but she looked away again, 'I can't even look at you. Every time I do, all I can see is….' She trailed off and moved of her seat, to stand by a window, her back turned to Jack. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat. 'If it makes you feel any better' Kate interrupted him, 'Jack, nothing is going to make me feel any better', she turned to face him. He could see tears filling her eyes. 'Have you seen what I got last night?' She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened it up and pressed the buttons for a while, then handed it to Jack. He read the message. It was a poem from Danny. It went on for pages and pages. He finished reading and handed it back to Kate. 'It hurts, knowing that while he was writing that, that I was in our bed, with another man. It makes me sick, and I feel so, so, dirty'

'And how do you think I feel? What about Davina?' Kate sat down again. 'Kate, they don't need to know. Danny and Davina don't need to find out, I mean I won't say anything, you won't say anything'

'But that won't make it go away, will it? It won't stop me feeling guilty. Everyime I look at you, all that I'll see is, is…' She wiped her eyes, 'He comes home in a month, Maddie comes with him, and I've ruined everything'

'But he won't find out'

'Jack, these sort of things always come out in the end. I called you a taxi when I heard you get up. It'll be here in five minutes, take this' She handed him an envelope, 'It's my formal resignation. I don't think it's suitable for me to continue work at Waterloo Road'

'I can't take this' he set the envelope on the side, 'You're one of the best teachers we've got'

'I can't work there Jack, how am I going to be able to look Davina in the eye, knowing what I've done?'

'You don't have to live with her. I'm not going to let you leave Kate' He ripped the envelope in half. 'Why are you wearing a jumper with a high neck, it's boiling outside' Kate pulled the jumper down her neck, and he saw the blotches. 'Oh. Right.' Kate smiled sarcastically. You're Taxi's here she said as a horn sounded outside. Jack nodded; 'I'll let myself out' Kate just nodded and turned back to the window.

*********************************

Andrew lay in bed, gently stroking Kim's hair, with one hand, rubbing her arm with the other. Kim was lying on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, and his chest gently rising and falling as he breathed. This was a stark contrast to the events that had happened a few streets away. Andrew kissed the top of Kim's head, and she looked up at him. She loved him. She knew she did, and he loved her. 'I'm sorry Andrew.'

'What do you mean?' Kim pulled herself up, sitting up in the bed, 'If I wasn't so stubborn, we could have done this a long time ago' Andrew placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, 'We're together now, that's all that matters' He kissed her again, and Kim melted into his arms.

*********************************

'Good morning Mrs Clarkson' Tom leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. 'Good morning Mr Clarkson' Izzie smiled at her new husband, and he smiled back.

********************************

Kate sat in her car. It was the first Monday back after the half term, and just over a week since she had last seen Jack. She was meant to have a staff meeting, but she wasn't sure that she could face it. She just sat looking at the school. She had seen Jack and Davina coming into school a few minutes before, he was acting like nothing had happened between them. How had he been able to let it go like that, maybe he was just a good actor. She heard a rapping on the window, it was Andrew, Kim stood behind him. Kate wound her window down, 'Are you going to sit in here all day?'

'No, I was just thinking'

'What about?'

'Nothing, nothing at all. I'll be in in a minute' Andrew nodded, and he and Kim went inside, arm in arm.

Jack sat at his desk, twiddling his thumbs, he was on edge. The truth was, he was dreading seeing Kate again. 'Morning Jack' Andrew said cheerfully, 'Kate'll be in soon' He took his jacket off and took Kim's off her as well, 'are you alright Jack?' Kim said as she sat down in a chair, pulled out for her by Andrew. 'Yeah fine' He couldn't let it get to him. He had managed all week with Davina, hadn't thought of her once, well maybe ha had a couple of times, but after a night like that, how could you just block it out?

Kate came in a few minutes later, still wearing a high-necked jumper. She nodded in acknowledgement at them all, 'Can you make this snappy Jack, I have things I need to do.' Kim was looking at her, but Kate averted her gaze and was looking down at her lap, as she twisted a ring on her finger. 'Well, the reason I called you in here Kate is that I want you to start working with Kim on pastoral care'

'Right'

'You could sound a bit more enthusiastic Kate, I'm not that bad am I?' Kim said jokingly, 'No, no, your not' Kate looked up at Kim and smiled. She looked back at Jack, 'can I go yet?' Jack looked at her, 'Andrew, Kim, can you give me and Kate a moment?'

'Of course' Andrew said, he and Kim got up and left. Jack got up behind them, followed them to the door, shutting it behind them. 'Kate'

'What Jack'

'You can't act like that'

'I'll act as I like'

'You don't want anyone to find out, do you?' He sat in the chair that Andrew had been sitting in before, turning it so it faced Kate, she avoided his gaze, so he turned her chair to face him, and held her face in his hands so she had to look at him, 'Don't you think that if you act like that people will work out what happened? Andrew's smart, and so's Kim. Izzie and Tom have been there before. You keep acting like that, someone'll find out'

*****************************************

Kate was looking into Jack's eyes. Those deep, deep eyes. She could feel his breath on her face, and his strong hands. Something else took over. She pulled Jack's jacket, and pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. She had expected him to pull away, but instead he responded. After what seemed like an age, they pulled apart. Kate took a deep breath, and looked up, 'I'm so, so sorry, Jack' She stood up quickly and left the room.

**************************************

Jack leaned back in the chair, he hadn't expected that!

****************************************

Kate ran out of the office, what had she been thinking? Nothing, she hadn't been thinking full stop. She didn't stop running until she got to the toilets. It was a bad idea though, when she went inside, Davina was wiping her face, 'Morning Sickness' she said, as she reapplied her makeup, 'So, heard anything from Dan recently?' Kate didn't know what to say, she wasn't like Jack, she was no good at pretending nothing had happened, 'Are you alright Kate, you look awful pale'

'I'm fine' she blurted out, 'OK then, look, if you ever want to go out looking for wedding things, let me know, yeah? I mean, I know that yours will be before mine, but I've got all the magazines and stuff, maybe we could go out sometime and talk about it. I mean, Jacks no good, you know what men are like!'

'Yeah, yeah' Kate just smiled and nodded as Davina talked. Eventually however, she was saved by the bell, 'better let you go' Davina said, 'you must have a lesson' Kate nodded, 'you know my number if you want to talk weddings' Kate smiled again as Davina left. As the door shut, she let out a huge sigh of relief, and went to her first lesson of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack leaned back in his chair, his thoughts focused on Kate. She had kissed him. Again. He leaned back further, sinking into it. He played with his hands. It was wrong, but it had felt so right. The connection between him and Kate, it was electric. He couldn't stand it anymore. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

***************

Kate watched her class reading. She still felt guilty, but at the same time, she didn't. When she had kissed Jack, she felt like she was alive, well, more alive than when she had kissed Dan. She heard her phone vibrate in her bag. Making sure that her class didn't see, she leaned into her bag and pulled her phone out. She looked to see who was texting her. It was Jack. She looked around again, and read the text. As she finished, the bell rang. She told her class to pack away and watched as they left the room for lunch. Once the last of them had left, she checked the time, grabbed her coat, and left for lunch.

**************

'What do you think was wrong with Kate this morning?'

'Dunno, something to do with Dan maybe?' Kim said in reply to Andrew's question, 'No, I know Kate. There's something more to it'

'Then why ask me then?' Kim said, Andrew shrugged and kissed her cheek. 'It'll be you two next' Tom said as he sat down opposite them, Izzie following behind. 'Nah, it'll be Kate and Dan probably' Izzie said, 'he comes home soon doesn't he? Maybe we should organise a night out or something, all go for a drink.' She took a sip of coffee. 'You'll need to cut down on that now Iz' Izzie hit Tom on the leg, 'Oh, sorry'

'Cut down on what Izzie?' Kim asked, but deep down she knew what was coming next, 'Well, Tom and me were going to wait for a while, but, well may as well say now. We're having a baby!'

'That's fantastic!'

'Congratulations'

'Early days yet' Tom pulled Izzie closer and kissed her, and smiled. Right now, he felt like the happiest man alive.

****************

Kate stepped into the pub and looked around. She saw Jack, hidden away in a corner, sipping on a pint. She went over to the bar and ordered a glass of Coke, then made her way over to Jack. She sat opposite, and looked at him, 'what is it Jack?'

'I think you know what it is. That kiss this morning'

'It was an accident'

'Was it?'

'Yes, it was' Jack smiled smugly, and took another sip of beer. Kate took a sip of coke, and got up, 'Where are you going?' Jack asked, 'The loo' she replied. Jack watched her leave. He downed his beer, and followed her through the pub, and into the toilet. There was only them in there, Kate was in the middle cubicle. Jack turned back to the main door, and flicked the inside lock so no one else would come in. He stood outside the cubicle, and waited for her to open the door, when she did, he was ready. Kate went to shut it again, but Jack held it open, Kate was breathing deeply, staring at him, then she seemed to stop, and the moment Jack had been waiting for happened. She ran at him, and kissed him again. She pushed him backwards against the sinks, then pulled away, 'If we do this Jack, we do it on my terms, when I want, where I want'

'Anything you want' Jack leaned in close, and carried on kissing her.

******************

It had been a month since Jack and Kate had started to see each other, and no one was any the wiser, well, at least that was what they thought. Andrew sat looking at Kate. She was on the phone, again. He sat looking at her from the other side of the staff room. She sat alone on the phone, twisting her hair with her fingers, laughing and flirting with the caller, and somehow, he didn't think it was Dan. Andrew took another sip of coffee. His gaze was broken, as Kim sat opposite him, 'hello' she leaned over and kissed him, 'Kim, do you think that Kate's been acting strangely lately?'

'No' she shrugged, 'why?' Kim took a sip of her sweet smelling green tea. Andrew looked over her shoulder; 'It's just that, she's always on that phone'

'So? Loads of people are on their phone'

'But this is different'

'How?'

'It just is'

'Andrew'

'Kim' Andrew looked at her, and Kim looked at him, 'why are you so worried, Andrew?' He sighed. Something was wrong, he knew it. He had seen her like that before, all those years ago, when they had been together. The bell rang for the start of the next lesson. People slowly filtered out of the room, but Andrew hung back. He had a free lesson, and he knew for a fact, that Kate did too. Kate shut her phone, as Andrew sat down opposite her, 'Hello' she said cheerfully, and for the first time in a month, he had a chance to look at her properly. There was something hiding behind her eyes, a secret. Something in his face gave him away and the cheerful mask faded away and changed into a frosty glare, 'what do you want Andrew? Spit it out'

'You're seeing someone else aren't you' it was a statement, rather than a question, 'don't be daft' she stopped looking at him, 'who is it'

'None of your business what I'm doing'

'I think it is'

'Well, I don't' She stood up, and Andrew did too. 'Get lost Andrew'

'Not until you tell me who it is' Kate sniggered, 'you really want to know?' Andrew looked at her in stony silence, 'Jack Rimmer' His name rolled of her tongue. 'Jack? You're seeing Jack?'

'Yes I am.' She moved closer to Andrew, 'This won't stay a secret'

'Oh, I think it will' She moved closer again, placing a hand on his chest. He pushed it off, 'You tell Davina or Dan about it, and I'll tell Kim about your little African secret'

'Kim already knows that I was nearly engaged'

'Oh, no. Not that secret. The other secret. The reason why you asked her to marry you' That had hit Andrew hard, 'how did you know that?'

'You don't remember, do you?' Andrew rooted around his mind, when had he told her? He had never told anyone, 'we were completely rat arsed. And you told me all about it, all the sordid details. Just remember that Andrew. Not a word, or Kim finds out.' Kate gave him one last glare, as she left the staff room. She stormed down the corridors until she got to her classroom, where she pulled her phone out, and quickly dialled a now familiar number, 'My house after school' she slammed the phone down, and sank down into her chair.

***************************

Kate ran her fingers through her hair nervously as she sat on her sofa waiting for Jack to arrive. The doorbell rang, and she took one last look in the mirror, and pulled her top down a little, exposing her red lace bra. She went into the hallway, and opened the door. Jack smiled at her, and kissed her as he went inside. Kate took his jacket of him, threw it on the stairs, and led him into the kitchen. 'You sounded wound up on the phone' Jack said loosening his tie, 'you alright?' Kate reached for two glasses and poured some red wine into them. She sat opposite Jack and handed a glass to him. They touched their glasses together, and they took a sip, in silence. 'Andrew knows'

'What do you mean 'Andrew knows'?'

'Andrew knows. He came over to me in the staff room, said that he knew that I was seeing someone. Recognised the look in my eyes, he said' Jack set his glass down, 'Will he say anything?'

'Don't be daft. He won't say a word Jack, not one word.'

'How can you be sure of that?'

'Because I know Andrew, Jack' Kate leaned closer to Jack, he could smell her sweet perfume, her hands taking his tie off and undoing the top button of his shirt, 'Andrew won't say a word, trust me' Kate pulled away, and walked slowly out of the kitchen and upstairs, and, without an ounce of guilt, Jack followed.

********************

Izzie and Tom sat in the hospital. It was the first scan today. Tom squeezed Izzie's hand and smiled at her, she smiled back. 'Everything's going to be OK this time Iz. Me, you, Chlo, Mika, and our baby' Izzie leaned in and kissed him. She took hold of his other hand and placed it on to her stomach, 'everything'll be fine Tom. Just fine.'

'Mr and Mrs Clarkson?' A nurse called from the room that they were sat opposite. Tom and Izzie stood up together. Mr and Mrs Clarkson. Tom loved it when he heard that. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Izzie. He couldn't imagine having to live without her.

The nurse made Izzie comfortable on bed next to all the scanning equipment, and Tom sat on a chair next to her, still holding her hand. 'Is this your first?' the nurse asked as she prepared for the scan. Tom didn't really know what he should say. This could have been his third child, had Lorna not had an abortion, or Izzie miscarried. 'I've got two daughters, but its Tom's first' Izzie squeezed Tom's hand. It was as if she had known what he was thinking. The nurse smiled as she ran the device over Izzie's stomach. Tom looked at the grainy black and white image on the screen, trying to see for something. The nurse pointed at the screen, 'there's the head, right there' Tom and Izzie looked at the screen. He could see it! Clear as anything! A little head, and tiny arms and legs, 'He looks like he's waving!' Izzie said, laughing a little as she looked at Tom. He was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. 'You're going to be a daddy' Izzie said, as she looked at him. He could see a tear forming in her eyes. He leaned across and hugged her. Neither of them saw the glint of worry in the nurse's eye as she looked at a small printout that she had taken, 'I'll be back in a moment, just wait in here'. Tom and Izzie pulled apart, and looked at the frozen screen shot of their baby. 'Boy or Girl? I think he's a little boy' Izzie said, 'What makes you so sure?'

'I just know!' They burst into laughter, 'Mr and Mrs Clarkson' the nurse was back, accompanied by a Doctor, 'this is Doctor James. I'll leave you too it Doctor' the doctor nodded as she left, and moved closer to the machine. The laughter faded, 'Is something wrong, Doctor?' Doctor James stood at the end of the bed, and looked at the frozen image, 'Mr and Mrs Clarkson, This is never easy. These scans can tell us a lot of information about abnormalities in unborn children. And unfortunately, a possible abnormality has been discovered in your scan' Tom squeezed Izzies hand, dreading what could be said next, 'Am I going to loose the baby?' Izzie said, 'No, Mrs Clarkson' The Doctor sat on the other chair, and took hold of Izzie's other hand, looking her in the eye, 'Mr and Mrs Clarkson, you scans show that there is a fifty-fifty chance that your child will be born with Downs Syndrome.'


	10. Chapter 10

Izzie sat in the car, she felt numb. Downs syndrome. Her baby may have downs syndrome. She had one hand resting on her stomach, stroking the small bump that was starting to form, her other hand, holding a selection of leaflets, and an appointment card to see a councillor to talk about their 'options'. Tom was driving, not saying a word, his face was set in a stony glare. As they pulled up outside the house, Tom broke the silence, 'what do we tell Mika and Chlo?' Izzie just looked at him, 'The truth' Tom leaned across to touch the hand that was on her stomach, 'It doesn't matter Izzie. I don't mind. I don't care. I love him' He gave her a reassuring smile. 'I just… How? How Tom?'

'You heard the Doctor, one extra chromosome that doesn't match up'

'It's all my fault Tom. It's all my fault' She started to cry, 'No Iz, it's not, it's no ones fault'

'But…'

'No but's. Come on, let's go inside, yeah?' Izzie wiped her eyes and nodded at Tom. They got out of the car, and Tom put his arm around her, and squeezed her tightly.

As they entered the house they could hear the sound of the television, the girls were in the front room. Tom and Izzie entered, Tom's arm still wrapped tightly around Izzie. Mika was sat on the sofa; Brett was also there, his arm around her shoulder. Chlo sat in the corner moping, she'd been doing that a lot since her and Donte had split up, her mobile in her hand, as though she was about to text someone, but had decided against it. Izzie cleared her throat to make them aware of their presence. Brett quickly moved his arm, and Mika turned to face them, Chlo gave a weak smile, 'How did it go?' Mika asked, 'Fine' Izzie said. 'Boy or Girl?'

'Don't know yet' Izzie turned to Brett, 'Brett, can me and Tom just have a minute alone with the girls'

'Sure yeah, do you want me to leave, or…'

'No, just wait in the kitchen if you want' Tom said, as Brett got up, Tom and Izzie shifted out of his way, and Tom shut the door behind him. 'Chlo, come over here' Izzie said as she sat in the middle of the sofa. Chlo reluctantly got up, and sat on the other side of her mum. Tom moved into the middle of the room, and smiled reassuringly at Izzie as she took hold of their hands. 'At the hospital, The Doctor told us something about the baby'

'Is everything alright mum?' Chlo asked, 'What's wrong with the baby?' Mika asked. 'The baby's going to be alright, but, The Doctors think that when it's born, the baby might have Downs Syndrome'

'Like Honey from Eastenders baby?'

'Yes, just like Honey's baby' Izzie gave a small laugh, it was just like them to compare something to a soap, 'So, I need to go back for a test in a few weeks, and they can tell us for sure.'

'If it has got Downs Syndrome, will you keep it?' Mika said, not looking at her mum, and as Izzie was about to speak, Tom knelt down next to Mika and placed an arm on her shoulder, 'Don't be daft, course we will, the bay will still be your little brother or sister'

'But in Eastenders….'

'You know what Mika, not everything that happens in real life is like Eastenders' Mika started to laugh a little, as did Chlo, Izzie smiled at Tom, and he smiled back, 'Everything will be alright, and we'll be one big happy family' Izzie said as she pulled Chlo and Mika closer to her. After a moment, Izzie stood up, 'We'll go and tell Brett he can come back now, 'OK' Chlo and Mika said in unison.

Jack lay in bed, stroking Kate's hair; her arms were wrapped around his chest. 'We won't be able to do this for much longer' she said, pulling her self up, 'Dan comes back in a week'

'Well,' Jack said, 'we'd better make the most of it then' Kate smiled and kissed Jack again, a long lingering kiss, and then she pulled away a little, just so that their noses rubbed. Jack ran his fingers down her face, 'You are so beautiful you know' Jack told her as he looked at her amazing eyes, 'If only I'd met you before Davina, Kate, if only' Kate smiled at him again, and ran her hand across his chest. Kate looked over at the clock on the bedside table, 'I suppose you'll be going?' she asked him, moving away a little, but Jack pulled her closer again, 'I can wait for a little longer' and Kate lost herself in his embrace.

The candle in the centre of the table made Kim look even more beautiful. Andrew was sat opposite her in the Italian restaurant; he held her hands in his and was looking deeply into her eyes. They weren't saying a word, but they didn't need to. They were just enjoying the company. As their food arrived, Kim pulled her hands out of Andrews and took a sip of her wine, 'Kate looked angry this afternoon' she said offhandedly, 'you didn't say anything did you?'

'No, of course not' he looked away from her, avoiding her gaze, but Kim shifted hers, and moved closer to him, 'Andrew, tell me you didn't. What did you accuse her of?'

'Why do you assume that I've accused her of something?' He tried to laugh it off, but it wasn't working, 'Andrew' She groaned as she moved back in her chair, 'I'm sorry Kim, but…'

'I really don't want to know' she took a gulp of wine. Andrew leaned back too. He wanted to tell Kim, but at the same time, he didn't. He feared Kate telling Kim his secret before he had a chance to tell her for himself, assuming of course that he ever needed to.

Andrew just sat watching Kim eat her meal; he was so lucky to have her. She was smart and beautiful, not a combination that he had came across often. He reached across and held her hand again, and suddenly felt very nervous. 'Kim, there's something that I need to ask you'

'What now Andrew' as quickly as he could, he stood up from the table, and got down onto one knee next to Kim, still holding her hand, 'Kim Campbell, I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you' Kim was smiling down at him, Andrew fumbled in his pockets trying to find the box, he did after a moment and he pulled it out, and letting go of Kim's hand, he opened it. 'Kim, will you marry me?' Andrew could feel the whole place looking at him. Kim took hold took the ring out of the box and looked at it in the light, 'an answer would be nice Kim' Andrew whispered, and Kim looked at him, 'Of course I will Andrew!' she flung her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips as the restaurant broke into a small applause. As Andrew stood up, so did Kim, handing him the ring, 'You put it on.' Andrew too the ring and Kim's out stretched hand, placing the ring on her finger. She looked at it for a while, and pulled him into another hug. As she pulled away, she whispered in his ear, 'I love you too. Now, pay the bill and lets go home, I've got a surprise for you to' She smiled seductively as she pulled away.

*********

Andrew had been unable to stop grinning since the engagement; the world just seemed so much, better. He walked with a spring in his step, and even free lessons that he spent in the cooler watching all the hooligans couldn't dampen his days any more. He didn't even care about Kate and Jack anymore. Not one bit. Why should he have to worry about it? Andrew practically bounced down the stairs to the reception to collect some photocopying. 'Good Morning Andrew' the receptionist said, 'I'll just get your copying now' Andrew smiled back, and looked outside. Someone was walking towards the front doors. A man and a little girl, Andrew knew who they were.

There was no mistaking Dan; he had seen his photographs enough times, when he and Kate had still been speaking. As Dan pushed the doors open, he scooped Madison up into his arms, and she clung nervously to him. 'Excuse me, can you tell me where Kate Baxter's room is?' he asked the other receptionist, Andrew jumped in, 'Hi, I'm Andrew' he held out his hand and Dan took it reluctantly, 'Hi'

'You must be Dan?'

'Yeah, I'm here to see Kate, not be interviewed by random strangers' There was something about Dan that Andrew didn't like. He seemed cold and unfriendly. The receptionist had by now returned with Andrew's work, 'Andrew can take you to Kate, his room is near to hers' she interjected. Dan set Madison down and looked Andrew up and down, 'well, come on then' he said coolly. Andrew turned, and he could hear Dan and Madison behind him. Andrew tried to talk more to Dan, but he just grunted answers, and after a few minutes Andrew gave up.

'We there yet?' Dan asked, 'This is the corridor here' Andrew said as he held open the door. 'What room?'

'The second one' Dan pushed past him, and stopped just before her door. He got down on his knees and took hold of Madison shoulder, 'This is Katie's room, go on, knock on the door' Madison nodded, and stepped closer to the door. Andrew moved a little closer to the door also, Dan was ignoring him now. Dan really was one of the strangest people that he had met. He was the complete opposite of Kate, and now, having met Dan, he could see why Kate had been seeing Jack behind his back. Madison had opened the door, 'Katie?' she said, Andrew heard a chair scrape across the floor, and saw her lift a smiling Madison up into the air, 'I missed you Maddie, did you miss me?' Madison was laughing, and nodding her head. Kate smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. By now Dan was stood with them, and was embracing them both. Kate looked over at Andrew. Her smiled dropped a little, not into a frown, and they just looked at each other. Dan said something in her ear, and he looked away from Andrew. Andrew backed away a little. As he left, he saw them pull apart, Maddie still in Kate's arms. She kissed the top of Madison's head and went into her classroom.

The phone in Jack's pocket began to vibrate, and he pulled it out and read the message, 'Dan's back, we need to talk, K x' Jack closed the message, and set the phone back in his pocket. He leaned back in his chair, and just sat there. After was few minutes, he heard a knock on his door. He pulled himself upright, 'come in' he shouted. Kate slowly pulled the door back and quietly closed it. 'That was quick' Jack said. 'I called a Taxi, gave Dan the key and told him to go home and wait for me there, that I had something to finish off'

'You mean that you have someone to finish with'

'Jack' Kate sat down in front of him, 'don't make this any more difficult for me. Where's Davina?'

'In a lesson' Kate nodded and leaned closer, 'We have to end it Jack, you know that, we talked about it, it was a bit of fun, we were both lonely…'

'When we started, I wasn't expecting to..'

'To what Jack?'

'Jack looked up at her, 'To fall in love with you' Kate pulled back from Jack as he tried to kiss her, and he leaned back into his chair, 'Davina's having your child'

'You could have my child if it made you feel any better'

'I couldn't have your child, even if I wanted to'

'What do you mean?' Jack asked, 'I can't have children, Jack; I only have a fifteen percent chance of conceiving. Now you know why I need to stay with Dan. Stay with Dan, stay with Maddie' Kate stood up, as did Jack. 'Kate, I had no idea, I'm…'

'Sorry' Kate said. She stood close to the desk, and kissed Jack on the cheek, 'goodbye Jack' Jack watched as Kate left, then sank back into his chair, and a tear rolled down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate was at next to Maddie as she played with a small set of Lego bricks and Dan was sat on the sofa. Kate knew that he was staring at her, she could feel it. Maddie yawned, 'Time for bed madam' she pulled herself off the floor and sat crossed legged on the carpet, 'but I'm not tied' Maddie said through another yawn, 'Oh, I think you are' Kate lunged forward and pulled Maddie into her arms. Maddie started to laugh. Kate stood up, Maddie's arms around her neck, 'Say night night to Daddy'

'Night night Daddy' Maddie said, blowing him a kiss, 'night night sweetheart' Dan said, he was staring at the windows now.

Kate left the room and climbed the stairs and as she reached the landing, she set Maddie down, 'Teeth and toilet' Maddie yawned again and went into the bathroom. Kate then turned into Maddies makeshift bedroom. She hadn't gotten around to decorating it yet; she had thought that they could do it together. She lent over and flicked a switch and the room was flooded by a pale pink glow. The room was filled with boxes, Maddie's clothes, her toys, there were some photographs of her mum too, she had thought about faming them, but Dan had told her not to. They were just going to sit and gather dust.

Maddie brushed past her and climbed into the bed in the middle of the room. Kate smiled, and started to tuck the covers in. When she had finished, she sat on the edge of the bed, and smiled at her. 'Katie'

'Hmmmmm'

'Do you think nanny and papa will miss me?'

'I think so, why?'

'Because I miss them'

'Well, the we'll go visit them'

'Daddy said no' Kate wiped a tear from Maddie's face, 'Well, then they can come here'

'Daddy said he doesn't want them to'

'Well, then I'll talk to Daddy, and I promise that one day you can go and see them. I promise. Now you go to sleep' Maddie nodded, and pulled a stuffed lion close. 'Night night, don't let the bed bugs bite' Kate got up off the bed and turned the light off, and shut the door over a little. She went downstairs and back into the living room, closing the door, she was about to speak, but Dan got in first, 'Who was that Andrew bloke' Kate sighed, 'Andrew is the deputy headmaster, we went to Uni together'

'You never mentioned him'

'You never asked about him'

'You should have told me about him Babe'

'Don't call me babe, and stop calling Maddie sweetheart, you know I hate it'

'Well you're not her mum are you?'

'I'm the nearest that she's got to one though.' Kate bent down and began to pick up the Lego bricks, Dan knelt down beside her, 'I don't like you working at that school'

'What?'

'It's changed you Kate'

'How has it changed me, stop being daft.' She looked up at him, 'Oh, you mean that you don't like me working with other men' She stood up, lego bricks in hand, 'I didn't say that'

'But you meant it. I'm not looking for another job, I like it there, I feel like I fit in there. Do you know what? I don't even know why I'm defending it. Why did you tell Maddie that she couldn't see her grandparents?'

'Dan moved closer to her'

'Because it's what we agreed'

'I didn't agree to that!'

'Yes you did'

'No, I agreed to her coming to live here, I didn't agree to her never going back to Africa to see them' Dan wrapped his arms around her, 'you know I don't like them' he tried to kiss her, but she jerked her head back, 'what's the matter Kate, we haven't seen each other for months' she could feel his hand up and down her back, 'I'm not going to sleep with you when Maddie's in the room next door'

'who said we need to do it in the bedroom'

'Let me be more clear, I'm not going to sleep with you when Maddie's here full stop, now get off me' she used all her strength to him off her. He stumbled back, and she could see rage in his eyes. Dan raised his hand, and slapped Kate across the face. She fell back onto the sofa, she rubbed her cheek, 'you think I've changed?' She stood up and glared at Dan, 'You want to take a look at yourself!' Kate got up quickly, leaving him alone in the room. Kate ran upstairs and locked herself in the bedroom.

'I was thinking about the wedding'

'Not having second thoughts are you?'

'No, course not, I just think that we shouldn't rush into it, take our time, you know?' Kim bit her lip, she didn't want to offend Andrew, she had just been thinking about it all a lot recently, 'well how long do you want to put it off for Kim, weeks, months?' Andrew asked her, a confused look in his eyes. Kim took a deep breath, 'Well, I was thinking about a year, maybe, and a few months so that we can have the wedding in the S..'

'What? A year? Why?' Kim started to count on her fingers, 'Well, we'll need a house together, so we'll need time to do that'

'What's wrong with your place, I thought I was moving in there'

'Even if you do that, you'd need time to sell your place, and besides, this isn't the sort of place that I want to raise our children' she took a sip of her tea, Andrew's jaw dropped, and he leaned forward, 'you're not…. Pregnant are you?' Kim nearly spat her tea out, 'Don't be daft, what gave you that idea?'

'The wedding in a year, the new house, I just thought that…'

'No, I'm not pregnant Andrew' He leaned back into his chair and let out a sigh of relief, 'you do want kids don't you?' Kim asked. 'Of course I do Kim, just not now'

'Good job I'm not pregnant then isn't it?'

'Don't get like that Kim'

'Do you know what Andrew, I love you to pieces, but you don't half get on my nerves. I want us to work out. I don't want us to end up like Tom and Lorna.'

'And we won't' Andrew stood up and sat back down next to her, placing an arm around her and kissing her on the cheek, 'I promise. Now, we'd better go, or we'll be late for work!' Kim smiled, and they left for work, hand in hand.

*******************

1 Month Later

Kate flicked the lock on the teachers toilet so no one could come in. She didn't want anyone to disturb her. She went into the middle cubicle, locked the door, and rooted around her bag. She emerged a few minutes later. Box and plastic stick in hand. She set the stick on the side, and threw the box in the bin, covering it with tissue paper. She took a deep breath, and went back to the stick. She slowly looked at the display, before she turned into another cubicle and was violently sick. She heard a banging on the door and quickly hid the test in her bag and wiped her mouth. She went over to the door, and flicked the catch, 'sorry about that, must have locked itself' Kate hurried past Steph and down the corridor. 'That was odd' Steph said to herself. She looked over at the bin. Steph slowly walked over and pulled the long sheet out of the bin and threw it on the floor, her eyes widened, as she pulled out a box, but it wasn't any old box. It was a pregnancy test. She stuffed it into her own bag, she didn't want anyone else to find out about this bit of juicy gossip, then ran down the corridor in the same direction as Kate.

'We need to talk. Where's Davina?'

'In a lesson'

'Good. That's good'

'What the hell's up Kate? What's so important that you've broken your vow of silence against me? Spit it out'

Kate took a few steps forward, rooting around in her bag. As she got closer to the desk, she pulled out the stick of plastic and sat it on Jack's desk. 'It speaks for itself really' She began biting her nails as Jack picked up what he recognised as a home pregnancy test kit, the word 'Pregnant' displayed clearly on the front, 'Is this the only that you've taken?' Kate shook her head, 'That's the seventh one…. I've got three more in my bag. 'I don't believe this'

'Trust me, you're not the only one' She sat down in the chair opposite him, she couldn't look at him, 'Are you sure it's mine? I mean what about Dan' Kate sniggered, 'Trust me, it's yours. Me and Dan haven't…… not for ages now. It's your baby Jack. 100 percent.'

'But how? I always used protection'

'Accidents happen Jack, all the time'

'But what about you'

'This is my 15 percent' Jack noticed that her hands were rubbing her stomach, 'Well Jack, at least you know that you're not fireing blanks'

'It's not funny Kate' he glared at her, 'what are we going to do?'

'Well, I'm not having an abortion, so don't even think about it.'

'I wouldn't ask you to do that' Jack looked up, at her, and he could see how relieved and greatful she looked, 'I'm going to the doctor's tonight, he can tell me more, how many weeks, that sort of stuff. Can I come round later?'

'Yeah, Davina's going out for a bit, I'll call when she's gone' Kate stood up, 'thank you Jack, we'll sort this out, yeah?'

'Yeah, we will, come here' Jack walked over to Kate and pulled her into a hug.

Steph pulled her ear away from the door, her mouth wide open, unable to believe what she had just heard.


End file.
